Bill Sweatt
| birth_place = Elburn, Illinois | draft = 38th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2010 }} Bill Sweatt (born William Joseph Sweatt on September 21, 1988) is an American ice hockey left winger who currently plays with the Luleå HF of the Swedish Hockey League (SHL). Playing Career Bill joined the U.S. National Under-18 Team in 2004–05. After two seasons with the program, he joined the college ranks with the Colorado College Tigers of the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA). During his freshman year, he skated alongside Lee, who was finishing up his college career with Colorado as a senior defenceman. Following a 26-point effort over 30 games, Bill was selected 38th overall in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft by the Chicago Blackhawks. He returned to Colorado to complete his NCAA career, which culminated in a college career-high 15 goals, 18 assists and 33 points over 39 games as a senior in 2009–10. In the off-season, Bill was traded from the Blackhawks to the Toronto Maple Leafs on June 30, 2010, along with forward Kris Versteeg. Opting not to sign with Toronto, he became a free agent on August 16, 2010. Three days later, Bill signed a three-year, entry level contract with the Vancouver Canucks worth US$2.7 million, plus performance bonuses. He joined his brother Lee in the Canucks organization, who had been signed by the team three months prior. Following the pre-season, the Canucks assigned both Sweatt brothers to their American Hockey League(AHL) affiliate the Manitoba Moose. Together, they became the first pair of brothers to play at the same time for the franchise. Moose head coach Claude Noel described Sweatt in his professional rookie season as a physical player who can forecheck quickly and make plays. He recorded 46 points (19 goals and 27 assists) over 80 games, ranking second in team-scoring (12 behind winger Sergei Shirokov), as well as ninth among league rookies. During the off-season, Lee was left unsigned by the Canucks organization, splitting the brothers up. Despite signing with the Ottawa Senators, Lee announced his retirement shortly thereafter. During the Canucks' 2011 training camp, Bill was injured during a prospects tournament in Penticton, British Columbia, causing him to miss the team's first two pre-season games in September. After being assigned to the Chicago Wolves, the Canucks' new AHL affiliate, to start the season, he received his first NHL call-up on December 7, 2011. Making his NHL debut the following night against the Montreal Canadiens, Bill registered two shots on goal and one hit in six minutes and eighteen seconds of ice time; Vancouver won the game 4–3. On March 31, 2013, he and Nicklas Jensen were recalled from the Wolves by the Canucks. On July 9, 2013, with his rights still owned by the Canucks, Bill signed his first European contract on a one-year contract in Sweden with Brynäs IF of the SHL. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play United States}} Bill was named Top Forward at the IIHF Under-18 World Championships in 2006 where the United States won gold. He also participated in the 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships for the US, coming home with a bronze medal. While playing roller hockey, he won a gold medal at the 2006 World InLine Championships. Personal Life Bill played minor hockey with his older brother Lee in Highland Park, Illinois. His father was a former football player while his mother was a hockey fan. Growing up, the family lived in the country and had a paved basement where the brothers played roller hockey. Category:1988 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Lulea HF players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Brynäs IF players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Chicago Wolves players